


Potential

by ladybug218



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Corner Gas
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/pseuds/ladybug218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone unexpected shows up in Dog River</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potential

It was just another day at Corner Gas. Brent was hanging out behind the register when he wasn't over at the Ruby bothering Lacey. Wanda was hanging out behind the register when she wasn't over at the Ruby bothering Lacey. Hank was spouting off stupid Hankisms when he wasn't over at the Ruby bothering Lacey. 

It was just another day at the Ruby. Lacey was hanging out behind the counter, being bothered by Brent and Wanda and Hank. Oscar was sitting at the counter, complaining about something (Lacey had finally learned to tune him out). Emma was in a booth with some of the other ladies in town, organizing something. Karen and Davis were in and out, getting breakfast, coffee, lunch, more coffee, an afternoon snack, and more coffee. 

All in all, it was just another day in Dog River. Until it wasn't.

The van pulled up to the gas pumps and Brent was thankful for the excuse to stop listening to Hank's yammering about how all of the mutants in the X-Men comics were blue and why weren't there red mutants and if Hellboy showed up in Westchester, would it be a crips and bloods kind of thing.

Brent offered a smile to the driver. "Fill'er up?" he asked.

"Yes, sir, thank you," the man replied, throwing Brent off both by calling him sir and by speaking in a British accent.

"What brings you to Dog River?" Brent asked after he started pumping. 

"We're looking for a Miss..." he looked to the redhead in the front seat with him.

She glanced at the laptop she was holding. "Karen Pelly."

"I think she's over at the Ruby," Brent offered. "Unless she and Davis are on patrol. In which case, they'll probably end up at the Ruby in the next fifteen minutes.

The British guy paid for the gas. "Thank you for your assistance."

"Anytime," Brent said, watching the van drive the twenty feet to the Ruby parking lot and the British guy, the redhead and a dark-haired girl all climbed out of the van and headed into the diner.

Brent decided to follow and see what was going on.

The three visitors were huddled in the back corner booth with Karen when he walked over. Everyone else in the Ruby was watching them. "What's going on?" he asked Davis.

"I don't know," he said with a huff. "I told them that Karen is only the junior officer here in Dog River and that they should talk to me about any law enforcement issues, but they insisted on talking to Karen."

Lacey brought Brent a mug of coffee. "I love that man's accent," she said.

Brent rolled his eyes. "I'm wondering how he scored the two hot, young babes myself."

"Brent!" Lacey scolded. "They're probably his daughters. Get your mind out of the gutter!"

Hank wandered in then. "What's goin' on?"

"That British guy showed up with his harem and they're talking to Karen. Maybe he wants her for his newest child bride," Brent mused.

"I'm not letting Karen get involved in anything like that," Davis insisted. "Those things never end well."

Before anyone could ask Davis what that was supposed to mean, Karen, the British guy and the two girls stood up and walked toward the door of the Ruby. The three strangers headed out to the van, but Karen stopped to talk to her friends.

"Hey, Davis, I need to take the rest of the day off," she said.

"You're not allowed to become a child bride!" he replied.

Karen gave him a confused look. "Look, those people came a long way and there's some stuff I need to talk to them about. It's... complicated and I'll explain later."

"They're not gonna kidnap you and leave you in a motel bathtub full of ice with no kidney, are they?" Hank asked. 

"No, they aren't," Karen said. "You guys are going to think I'm crazy if I tell you what they want."

"Try us," Brent said. "After all, we put up with Hank. You can't be that crazy."

Karen took a deep breath. "Vampires are real. And there are young women who are called to slay them. Those people think I might be one of those slayers."

There was a long silence and then everyone burst into laughter. "Okay, fine, Karen, don't tell us," Davis said. "But if you're not back by five, I'm putting out an APB for that van."


End file.
